


Never Say Goodbye

by WishingOnWhishaw



Series: Things You Said [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reunions, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sean left FH and moved away, he was leaving behind more than just a job and some good friends. And he went with a few things left unsaid. It was time to fix that.</p><p>written for a writing meme with the prompt: things you didn't say at all + Spoole and anyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> The plan is to crank one of these out every day until I've filled all of the prompts. Sorry if anyone's getting sick of them!! Also, this should go without saying, but this is set in an AU with no girlfriends or fiancées or whatever. Spoole just left to go home. Anyways. Enjoy!!

Leaving anything led to regrets. Spoole had learned this, had come to understand that change of any kind had its good points along with the bad. Sometimes one was just more prominent than the other. And Spoole had also learned that regrets were stupid, anyway. They were pointless and didn’t get you anywhere. So, when Spoole started to regret his own choices, regret the things he left, he took his regrets for what they were. Longing. He missed everything he’d left behind, and a part of him wished now that he’d stayed. So Sean packed up his things and left home again. 

Spoole arrived in LA late at night, though the hot air of the city still hit him as he stepped off the plane. He collected his bags, got an Uber and tried not to fall asleep as he watched the familiar lights flicker by through the window. Spoole was tired as he climbed out of the car, hauled his belongings up the stairs because, of course, the elevator was closed for maintenance. Shaun couldn’t find it in him to care. He’d technically left his home when he got on that plane, yet somehow, this felt like he was coming home now. He knocked on the door, swaying on his feet from nerves and exhaustion.

When Joel pulled open the door, his eyes went wide at the unexpected surprise stood before him.

“Sean!” He cried, lurching forwards, pulling the smaller man into a tight hug. Sean laughed softly, allowed Joel to embrace him, wrapped one of his own arms around Joel’s back. Joel was holding him like Spoole’s life depended on it, and it made Sean grin as Joel nuzzled into his neck. They stayed there in the doorway holding one another for a few moments, Spoole keeping one hand on his suitcase to stop it from falling over. When Joel pulled away he did so reluctantly, looked at Sean with a fondness which Spoole hadn’t realised he’d missed.

“Missed you,” he admitted, and Joel rolled his eyes at the confession, though his soft smile was still there. He reached out and grabbed Spoole’s hand, tugging him inside out of the doorway. Spoole stumbled a bit as he tried to lug his bags and himself after Joel, but the older man was there to catch him, holding him steady before closing and locking the door.

“I missed you too, baby,” Joel murmured, his arms finding their way around Sean again. It made Spoole giggle, the attention making him flustered but happy. God, he was happy.

“I didn’t call because I—”

“We promised we wouldn’t,” Joel cut him off, nodding in understanding. Spoole nodded along, glad that Joel remembered so he didn’t seem like an asshole. One hand left its spot on Sean’s lower back, came up and pulled the hat from his head. Sean tried to protest, but Joel was already tossing the object across the room, running his fingers through Sean’s hair before cupping his cheek. Sean had forgotten how much Joel liked to touch, even in an innocent way. He was happy to have these hands on him again.

“I think it worked,” Sean murmured as he looked up, met Joel’s eyes.

“Yeah?”

“I’d say so. This feels normal, right?”

“It feels amazing to have you in my apartment again,” Joel agreed. Sean beamed at him, leaned up so that he could peck Joel’s lips. Joel grinned at the gesture, tilted his head and went back in for a real kiss, with open mouths and gentle tongues which were slow, keen to relearn one another but not in any hurry to do so. Sean would be happy to kiss Joel like that forever, patient and tender.

“Can I stay here for a while?” Spoole asked nervously when he pulled away, causing Joel to laugh quietly.

“Like I’m gonna turn you away,” he replied, and Spoole relaxed at the affirmation, glad he wouldn’t have to be away from Joel for too long, at least not for some time.

“Well, I wouldn’t blame you. I never said I was coming,” Spoole pointed out.

“And you never said goodbye,” Joel countered, his thumb stroking over Sean’s cheekbone where his hand still held the small man’s face.

“Because it wasn’t a goodbye. It wasn’t final; I’m here now. I came back to you.”

“And I am so glad you did baby,” assured Joel, kissing the tip of Sean’s nose. Spoole scrunched his face up in feigned disgust at the touch, and Joel laughed, the sound light and melodic. “I forgot how cute you are.”

“And I forgot how much you like kissing me,” Spoole retorted. Joel hummed in agreement, gave an almost solemn nod.

“I do really like kissing you,” he agreed. “And I also like taking care of you,” he added, realising suddenly how late it was. He pulled away from Sean, frowned softly as he looked at him.

“W-what’s wrong?” Sean asked, looking down at himself, trying to figure out why Joel was scrutinising him all of a sudden.

“You came here straight from the airport, right?”

“Yeah? Why, what difference does that—”

“So you haven’t eaten dinner?” Joel went on, ignoring the question Spoole had been in the middle of asking.

“No, I haven’t. But I’m not letting you cook for me now, it’s way too late,” Sean said with as much authority as he could manage. “I’d rather us just go to bed.”

“You are not sleeping if you haven’t eaten,” Joel declared, moving further into the living room. Spoole whined childishly at the fact Joel had ignored him.

“Joel, I don’t want you to make dinner right now,” he tried to insist.

“That’s fine, we can order Chinese food. But I am making sure that you eat something.” Sean was pretty sure his stomach rumbled at Joel’s words. He suddenly realised that maybe he was actually quite hungry, and Chinese food sounded amazing.

“Okay, fine,” he agreed, heading over to lay on the couch. Joel joined him a few minutes later, menu in hand. He tapped Sean on the shoulder and Sean sat up a little so Joel could seat himself before he lay back down again, his head now resting in Joel’s lap. Joel listed out items from the menu and Sean told him whether or not he wanted them. When they’d finally decided on what they were getting, Joel called to order it and then dropped his phone onto the side table, looking down at Spoole.

“Comfy?” He asked with a small smirk, and Sean nodded enthusiastically as he grinned back up at him.

“You and the couch is almost as comfy as you and your bed.”

“Dinner first, then we’ll get there, sweet cheeks, I promise,” Joel chuckled. Truthfully, he was just as excited to curl up behind Spoole and fall asleep with him again. Spoole was, surprisingly, not that tired, and they stayed there chatting about what they’d been getting up to until a knock at the door had Spoole sitting up and Joel rushing to his feet, grabbing his wallet and dashing down the hall in his pyjamas. Sean thought he looked especially cute. Joel returned in a calmer fashion with their food, setting cartons and containers on the coffee table before heading out to the kitchen for plates, since he knew they’d end up sharing everything.

“Joel, can I have some water please?” Sean called as he began opening the cartons, trying to figure out what was what.

“I suppose, since you’re my guest,” Joel replied as he came back, Sean’s glass of water in one hand and two plates balancing on his other arm. Sean relieved him of the glass and one of the plates and began picking at the food right away. Joel laughed at the way Sean was digging in, and after a moment, Spoole seemed to become conscious of his actions. He turned to Joel, holding out a piece of his food. He at least had the decency to swallow his mouthful before speaking.

“You gotta try this,” Sean insisted, pushing the Szechuan beef towards Joel’s mouth. Joel diligently accepted the food, allowed Spoole to feed him and hummed in pleasant surprise as he tasted it.

“That’s really good,” he agreed, nodding his head. Sean looked oddly proud of himself. “Here, try this,” Joel retaliated, twirling up some of his Singapore style noodles and feeding them to Sean who gave an enthusiastic thumbs up as noodles hung out of his mouth. “You’re lucky you’re cute, or that would be extremely gross,” Joel commented dryly.

They continued on, sharing food and eating in a comfortable silence, occasionally talking about their meal. When they were done Sean let out a long groan and leaned back on the couch.

“Why is Chinese food so good?” He asked, directing his question to the ceiling. Joel laughed and poked Sean’s stomach before he started clearing up their containers, gathering the empty ones and setting aside any food they hadn’t quite managed to finish. Joel may have gone overboard with the amount that he ordered, but they’d make great leftovers to snack on tomorrow, so he wasn’t too concerned.

After the food was in the fridge, Sean forced himself to his feet, stretching his arms up above his head.

“Feeling tired?” Joel asked, resisting the urge to tickle Sean’s exposed sides. Sean gave a nod of his head and yawned on cue.

“Can we go to bed?”

“Sure we can, honey. You wanna get changed?”

“Hm, I guess so. I don’t wanna unpack though,” Sean whined. Joel smiled softly and with understanding, kissing Sean’s temple.

“We can get all your stuff out and sorted in the morning. Just grab some PJs and your toothbrush for now and we’ll worry about the rest when you aren’t dead on your feet.”

“You’re so smart, Joel,” Spoole sighed happily, retrieving his suitcase from the hall before following Joel to his bedroom. He got changed and waited until Joel was done in the bathroom before he brushed his teeth and then crawled into bed. 

Joel was waiting for him, sitting propped up against the pillows, the lamp on the nightstand softly illuminating one side of Joel’s face. He looked cosy and welcoming, so Spoole wasted no time in pressing up against him. Joel slid down the bed, waited until they’d both got settled before reaching over and turning the lamp off, leaving them in darkness, with the exception of the light from outside which crept around Joel’s thick curtains, desperate to make itself known.

“This okay?” Joel whispered after having followed Sean who had rolled onto his side, Joel slotting himself in behind the smaller man, spooning him.

“Perfect,” Spoole sighed, reaching back and patting blindly until he found Joel’s hand, dragging it forward so his arm was wrapping around Sean. Joel took the hint, held Spoole a little tighter, pulled him in closer. Joel nuzzled the back of Sean’s neck affectionately, pressing a kiss to his hairline.

“I’m so glad you’re back,” he breathed, just loud enough for Spoole to hear. Sean didn’t answer for a while, and Joel wondered if he’d fallen asleep, but eventually he spoke up again.

“Hey, Joel?”

“Hm?” Joel hummed, just about clinging to consciousness.

“Y’know how I never said goodbye to you?”

“Yeah?”

“There was something else I never said.”

“What’s that, sugar?” Joel drawled, only vaguely aware of what Sean was saying.

“I love you Joel,” Sean replied with a quiet confidence. He felt Joel smile against his skin, got another soft kiss tickling his neck and a small squeeze from the arm wrapped around him.

“I love you too baby,” Joel sighed, sleepy but content. “Always have.” Sean didn’t reply to that, and if he had then he would’ve been met with silence, as Joel nodded off. Sean smiled to himself, and before long he too was fast asleep.

When Joel awoke in the morning and remembered Sean’s confession, the weight of it really hit him. Joel showed his appreciation by kissing over Sean’s chest, finally waking the sleeping man by the time he’d reached Sean’s bellybutton. Sean blinked bleary eyes open and quickly became aware of Joel between his legs, lips inches from the soft skin of his stomach.

“Joel,” he gasped, and Joel grinned up at him.

“Would it be okay if I said good morning to the man I love by giving him an amazing blowjob?” Joel asked, his voice still a little rough from sleep, enough to send shivers down Sean’s spine.

“That, I— Yes, Joel, yes,” Spoole said in one breath. Joel smirked and gave Sean’s stomach another kiss, running hands down over his hips and thighs. Sean thought maybe not telling Joel before he left wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt meme came from [here](http://lilloury.tumblr.com/post/110395333021/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a). requested via my tumblr, which is [here](http://candykovic.tumblr.com).


End file.
